The Dinner Party
by VestingPro
Summary: Murder occurs during a political campaign meeting and Victor Baygoof is called to solve the crime. With wity humor and surprising plot twists, this screen play will be filmed and uploaded to the internet by the end of April. Please Enjoy and comment.


Victor Baygoof Files

Volume One 

The Dinner Party

-an original screenplay-

INTRO-SCENE 1 _Office_

B&W camera shot. Camera Facing victors side

_Victor playing with coins on the Desk _

_AD-LIB_

(Phone Rings)

_Victor leans in to answer the phone but brings his hand back unsure of what the call may bring, Victor answers the phone._

VICTOR

_speaking into phone_

Yes I am, OK, Yes, I see, I shall be right there...

_Hangs up Telephone_

_Victor Reaches for Hat and coat and leaves the office shutting the door in a hurry._

CONT.- SCENE2 Outside the home

Camera facing behind Victor as he knocks on the door. Camera angle changes to right next to Victor as the door opens.

CARSON

_Speaking to Victor_

"Victor Baygoof?"

VICTOR

_Speaking to Carson_

"Yes I know who I am. Hmm are you Carson, the one who called me here?

CARSON

_Speaking to Victor_

"Yes. Come Inside I will explain what happened"

_Carson leads Victor inside to the entrance. _

_Camera angle changes facing Victor_

VICTOR

_Speaking to Carson_

"Hmmm... Let me guess... MURDER???

_Camera angle changes facing Carson_

CARSON

_Speaking to Victor_

"Guess? I told you that on the phone."

VICTOR

_Speaking to Carson_

"That is irrelevant!"

_Victor is taken to the body and examines the crime scene. Camera (ad lib) Victor asks few questions. (ex. why the party was held) He then is introduced to the rest of the cast sitting in the lounge. Everyone is arguing with each-other about who committed the murder and Victors presence calms down the group. He asks to speak with some people. He says to interview with those who think they know who committed the crime. Those who are interviewed are, Carson, Kingsfield, Monsieur Bete, Cannings._

_Victor brings Carson into a room to be interviewed in private._

END OF PART ONE 

**Part two**

Part 2 Scene3 Interview Room

_Camera is watching Victor. Cold atmosphere... _

VICTOR

"So, Tell me everything. Starting with birth.."

_Angle goes to Carson_

CARSON

"That has nothing to do with this"

_Angle goes to Victor_

VICTOR

"It has everything to do with this."

_Angle goes to Carson_

CARSON

"No it doesn't. What are you talking about?"

_Angle goes to Victor_

VICTOR

"I think you know exactly what I am talking about."

_Victor raises his eyebrows_

_Camera angle changes to Carson_

CARSON

"What???"

_Camera angle goes to Victor_

VICTOR

"Thats enough! Start with when things were starting to get out of the ordinary."

_Camera goes to Carson_

CARSON

"_well..."_

Carson's Story-

opens with people sitting in the lobby, Carson comes in to the lobby and asks if anyone had seen Muriel. Nobody had. Carson leaves to ask bet but he turns back and goes to Kingsfield asking where Muriel went. And he replies, how he has not seen her for over an hour.

Bete announces that dinner is ready. everyone walks over toward the dining area.

You hear Bete yell and the cast runs toward the sound. Bete is pointing at the oven. Inside is a dead corpse. Everyone is shocked and scared but Kingsfield, who was very calm. Carson closes the oven trying to calm down the group. He tells everyone to go to the lobby. He pulls Bete over and pushes him against the wall forcing some answer to this murder. Bete is as confused as everyone else and has no answer. Carson goes over and dials Victor.

Back to the Interview room-

CARSON

"And thats pretty much it..."

_Camera goes to Victor_

VICTOR

"Alright. Send that Kingsfield fellow in."

_Camera shows Carson walk out and close the door behind him_

_Victor is lost in his thoughts staring off into space_

_**END OF PART TWO**_

**Part 3**

Part3/ interview room

Victor is facing the wall. Thinking over the story he just heard. Kingsfield comes in and shuts the door behind.

VICTOR

"Kingsfield? Yes. Yes. How are you in relation to Muriel?"

_Camera is showing both of them-_

KINGSFIELD

(uncomfortable)

"Well... For one she is my wife."

VICTOR

"Is she? Because previously I heard that she was not faithful to you."

KINGSFIELD

(mutters)

"Carson..." (says louder) "Did Carson tell you?"

VICTOR

_Victor grins at this_

"No. Carson did not speak a word of it. You did. So, do you know who?"

KINGSFIELD

"No (Shakes Head) It was a rumor, but she leaves on occasion, claiming to go to visit her sister. But she comes back by morning. I was unsure what to do when I read her sister moved to France, months ago..."

VICTOR

"Well. That seems like a good reason to get back at her..."

KINGSFIELD

"No. Never, I would never resort to murder. That is sick and evil. -- She was my wife for god sakes!"

VICTOR

"IRRELEVANT! I could arrest you right now and be done with this case easily. But, I do believe in a fair chance. What is your story..."

_Camera goes to Kingsfield-_

KINGSFIELD

"Thank-You, Well, I noticed she was missing when Carson came to ask where she went...

Part 4 - Investigation room

_Cannings enters the room_

VICTOR

"Have a seat."

CANNINGS

"Thanks."

VICTOR

"So... How do you know Muriel"

CANNINGS

"Well she is my secretary."

VICTOR

"Alright... Have a drink."

_Victor hands Cannings a glass of water_

CANNINGS

"Thanks. Any other questions"

VICTOR

"Does she know anything about you, no one else knows?"

CANNINGS

"No."

VICTOR

"An affair perhaps?"

CANNINGS

"WHAT? Never!"

_CANNINGS SHAKES HIS HEAD-_

VICTOR

"Then why has your hand been shaking?"

_Victor points to hand _

CANNINGS

"This has nothing to do with anything..."

VICTOR

"Yes, let me explain... If you are running for Governor, If Muriel is the only one that knows, then if she decided to tell the press for money, your career would be finished."

CANNINGS

_Shaking his head_

VICTOR

"Well... go ahead and tell your side of the story."

Part 5/interview room

_**Victor is sitting alone. Bete comes in and shuts the door behind.**_ Victor

"Monsieur Bete?

BETE

Yea

VICTOR

"Heh. I expected a French accent"

BETE

"Thats because I'm not French. I just took the name Monsieur because it sounded Chief like."

VICTOR

"Yes alright then. Oh, I need to ask if Kingsfield came to assist you in the kitchen???"

BETE

"Well, here how about I tell you what happened. Starting with just that..."

Bete's Story

Bete is in the kitchen looking through the pantry, Kingsfield comes in and asks if there is anything to help with. Bete asks for help to set the table. Bete and him walk to the dining room and pass Carson on the way. Bete and Kingsfield continue to the dining room to set the table. They talk about the campaign and Bete reveals that Muriel found some old spice in the kitchen that is now illegal. When the table is finished Bete thanks Kingsfield and Kingsfield returns to the party. Bete goes back to the kitchen, walks over to a pot with hard spaghetti, nibbles and declares dinner is ready. He then goes over to the oven, opens it and finds Muriel cooked. He yells and everyone comes in, to the room to find the body. Carson glances over at Bete. Kingsfield leaves sad. Everyone is shocked. Carson leaves. Cannings suggests everyone should go to the lobby. Everyone goes and they all share thoughts. Carson comes in declaring he called the detective. Things calm and everyone starts arguing. Victor comes in and Bete says he will show him around. _**Done**_

**BACK TO INVESTIGATION ROOM**

Victor Thank-you. Also about the spice, if Muriel found it, she could tell someone that it was illegal and your career would be over. Perhaps a motive?

_Bete stands-_

BETE

I wouldn't kill anyone...

VICTOR

Silence... I have heard the stories needed. Now leave and tell others that I will reveal my verdict...

_Bete leaves the room_

PART 6

Victor looks into space, then stands up to leave. He grabs his coat and a plastic zip-lock bag, he walks out of the room. _Camera angle changes outside the interview room. _ Victor walks away.

_scene goes to the lobby and shows Bete walk in._ Bete sits down and everyone sits around. Looking at one another. No sounds.

_Camera goes back to Victor and shows him walking. _

_Camera goes back to the rest of the Cast in the Lobby. _Victor then comes into the room. Everyone looks up and sees him.

VICTOR

"As I listened to each of your stories, I found something. Not one is the same. Each of you found way to accuse another."

CANNINGS

"Well, I know **I** didn't accuse any of you..."

VICTOR

"Shut it, nobody likes a suck-up..."

KINGSFIELD-_CHUCKLES_

VICTOR

"Kingsfield keep laughing. You know what else is funny? Cannings is the one cheating with your wife."

_Kingsfield confused staring at Cannings. Kingsfield then jumps up and goes to Cannings. Cannings stands as-well_

VICTOR

"SIT DOWN!" _They sit. "_I also found that everyone of you has a motive..."

_Suspects all look at each other, Victor pacing_

"Kingsfield, You were being cheated on, You could want to get back at Muriel for it.

Cannings, You were the one cheating with her. The man running for governor who commits adultery. Muriel could slip it to the press for money...

Bete, she found a spice that is no longer legal, in your kitchen. If Muriel told the Police then you could be arrested. Also, the body was in **your **oven."

_Everybody looks over at Bete_

VICTOR

"But Carson. Your story accused, Kingsfield, and Bete. And you seemed to be absent from everyone else's stories. It was as if you were not even at the event."

_Everyone nods there heads_

VICTOR

"Seems very odd... Please empty your jacket pockets Carson."

CARSON

"No, this is ridicules."

VICTOR

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

_Carson pulls out a latex glove..._

VICTOR

"Very interesting. Hmm. Bete, Kingsfield, Carson, Cannings. All very worthy suspects. But who killed Muriel."

KINGSFIELD

"Well, Muriel left a major portion of her will to Carson if that helps at all."

_Everyone looks at Carson..._

VICTOR

_Long pause. Victor looks at the wall blankly. He then spins around and points to Bete._

"IT WAS BETE!"

_Everyone is confused and looks at Victor..._

_Carson gets up_

CARSON

"OH FOR GOD SAKES!"

_Carson pulls out a gun, shoots Victor in the chest and runs. Everyone gasps._

KINGSFIELD

"You've **got** to be kidding me."

_Cut to Credits_

_After Credits, Victor gets up and says that he is OK due to his bullet proof under vest. He then grabs his hat puts his coat on and says that he will bring justice._

_END OF VOLUME ONE_


End file.
